A dispensing syringe with an adjustable dose setting mechanism is described in a co-pending application entitled Syringe Pumping Handle Grip and Method of Assembling Same, of Bloom et al, Ser. No. 747,417, filed Dec. 6, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,276. That application describes a coil spring stop that is adjustably mounted on a rod-like dose control rod.
It has been found that under long continuous use the coil spring stop of the above application is sufficiently easy to manually adjust, but does tend to creep from its initial setting with long continued use of the dispensing syringe. Thus, it may be necessary to periodically recheck the setting and correct any deviation slippage of the stop on its supporting rod.